


很久很久以前

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 洛基x宫廷画师劳瑞尔人生漫长而不值一提。
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	很久很久以前

1  
我到达地球的那天晚上，多年来第一次梦见洛基。在此之前，虽然有各种各样的回忆，但他从未在我的梦境中出现。那天所有人的状态都很糟，我们刚逃离阿斯加德，眼看着曾经的故土同海拉一起灰飞烟灭。飞船没有按照既定的轨道航行，降落在一片不知名的荒凉大陆上，天气冷到刺骨，沙石被寒风裹挟在空中飞舞，干涩的空气令每一次呼吸都隐隐作痛。夜里人们三三两两围在篝火前，谈论着另一艘船还没有消息。瓦尔基里在远处踱步，火焰扭曲了光线，她的身影看起来焦躁不安。说话声时断时续，我一手撑着脸颊打起瞌睡，半梦半醒间看见洛基在对面冲我笑。  
我们已经很多年没见面了，他还是老样子，笑起来眼睛闪闪发亮。火光倒映在眼底，他碧绿的眼睛像一湖清水，反着精明的光泽。这感觉很不真实，跳动的火光令他的表情不甚清晰，我很想问他怎么样了，但开口的一瞬间一团冷气吸进口腔，我清醒过来，于是他的脸就像我呼出的白雾一般，在严寒中烟消云散。  
那几天过得十分混乱，神盾局很快派出特工来接应，但由于那个响指，我们集体目睹了部分人类在眼前消失的场景，再度陷入恐慌。传言四起，索尔同洛基都没有消息，有人还猜测海拉从地狱之火中爬上来复仇，神经质的抽泣随处可闻。直到这阵风波过去，无论是人类还是身为外星人的我们都对经历过的创伤开始麻木，索尔也回来了，同时带来的还有半数人的死讯。  
索尔说着长长的悼念词，说到洛基时，他说洛基是诡计之神，奥丁之子。他以神的身份出生，以神的身份死去。对我来说，这些是他但又不是他，当我想到洛基，我想起的是画室里漂浮的灰尘，日光下五彩斑斓的宫墙。夜风吹起窗纱，他微笑着，用骄傲的表情对身边的所有人和事进行嘲讽，眼睛里却很空虚。我想起月光下的庭院，宫墙角落有星星点点的青苔。我们在夜空下走过树丛和廊柱的影子，他会在我看他的一瞬间转过头来，露出他独有的，透着狡黠的微笑。这是一段微不足道的过去，没有被传颂的价值，却是我曾拥有的关于他的一切。  
我望着天空，日光逐渐消退，泛青的天际令我记起他的眼睛。他总是这样，假死又复活，出现后消失，像抓不住的水流。这一次，我只想知道，在我耗完全部回忆之前，他是否会再次出现。  
2  
我第一次与洛基说话时，他正试图破坏宫墙上的恢弘壁画。砖石上的斑斓色彩记录着一副再普通不过的全家福，奥丁面目慈悲，微笑中带着怜悯俯视站在面前的所有人。索尔站在奥丁右侧，此时的他还未举起雷神之锤，看起来只是个活泼的青少年，在墙壁上也笑得漫不经心。洛基半眯着眼，一手拿着蘸了水彩的画笔，轻轻抬起，用力一挥，颜料立刻飞出去溅到墙面上，盖住了索尔微笑的嘴角，但很快颜料就如同清晨的露珠一般在阳光下消融散去。洛基一手托腮，若有所思地盯着墙面，手上的动作却没有减慢分毫。  
“壁画上都是施了魔法的，不可能被颜料弄脏。”  
比起想要阻止他，我其实更多是好奇他为何如此执拗地做无用功。他眼角眉梢饱含嘲讽，挥动画笔时手腕富有力量。我感受到他身边围绕着一道界限，像狭窄但深不可测的河川。  
他微微偏过头瞟了我一眼：“你怎么知道？”  
“我师父说的，他有本书专门讲这些事。”我的师傅赫尔伯斯，庞大宫廷画师队伍中的一员，此刻正在花园内写生。我本该在旁边认真观摩顺便为他洗洗画笔，但学习总是一件枯燥的事，我找了个借口就溜了。  
他转了转眼珠，唇边挤出一丝笑意：“你告诉我怎么破除魔法，我就不告发你。”  
“你没有什么可以告发我的。”  
“是吗？”他转过身，目光完全聚集到我身上，微微眯起的眼睛里闪着精明的光：“你用的什么借口逃课？头疼还是肚子疼？你觉得如果我告诉赫尔伯斯，他的学徒好好的站在这里晒太阳，你的手心会不会被多抽几下？”  
想象着师傅高举戒尺拍向我的手心，掌纹与木尺相触的瞬间发出夸张的脆响，我不自觉地把手往袖子里缩了缩。即便如此，我还是试图反驳他：“被他发现是我帮你破解魔法，我就不止挨板子了。”  
洛基用一种洞察的目光看了我一眼，耸了耸肩转过去继续对墙壁上微笑着的索尔做无用的恶作剧。他一边挥笔一边淡淡地说：“那就别让他发现。”  
我告诉他我们还没开始学习这些知识，得把师傅的那本书拿来才行。这是实话，但我本意是想借此推脱，结果却反而激发了他的胜负欲。当天晚上他找到画室来，小石子一颗接一颗地打在窗棂上，我正在扫地，努力让竹枝刮擦地面的声响盖过窗外的骚动，直到我听见一个不耐烦的声音从窗口飘飘然落到耳边：“劳瑞尔，再不开门我就找赫尔伯斯去了。”  
我开了门，迎面对上洛基得意的笑脸。被扫帚卷起的灰尘还在空中飞舞，他半张着嘴，想说的话还未出口，先皱起鼻子结结实实打了个大喷嚏。  
“你小点声。”我拉他进屋，关门前仔细查看四周，四下无人，只有风穿过树叶的沙沙声。  
“怎么这么多灰？”他挥动手掌，嫌恶地皱眉。我无视他的抱怨，踩在小凳子上把那本厚得跟砖头一样的书从架子上抽出来。洛基不知从哪儿拿来一支蜡烛，借着飘忽的火光快速翻动着陈旧发黄的纸张。  
“你看书都这么快吗？”  
“与魔法有关的东西我一向学得很快。”他的语气很平淡，没有自夸的意思。烛油缓缓滑下，他稍稍把蜡烛拿远了些，好避免油滴到书本上。  
“好了。”他合上书本，带起的风拂动额边的黑发。我松了一口气，把书放回原来的位置，听见他在背后说：“准备出发吧。”  
我回头看过去，烛光在墙面上投下他的侧影，拉长了的剪影不断跳跃。他周身染上昏黄的光晕，虚幻得如同梦境。  
“你已经看过书了，没必要我跟着去。”  
“一个人搞破坏多没意思。”他耸了耸肩，表情生动起来：“再说是你自己要跟着我的。”  
“没有这回事。”  
“是你先和我说话的。”  
“因为你看上去很想让别人跟你说话。”  
他不说话了，只是静静地瞪着我，眼里含着谴责，仿佛我一不小心说漏了九界最大的秘密。夜晚的风很凉，从半开的窗口钻进来扑灭蜡烛，眼睛适应黑暗后，我发觉月光很亮。洛基站在月光触不到的地方，孤寂的身形似乎在宣告他要独自对抗整个世界。也是在这一刻我突然生出一个近似直觉的念头，关于围绕着他的那道界限，如果我现在不同他一起走，那么我就会被划分到界限的另一端，而我们也不会再有任何交集。  
我不想要这样的结果，我想，我要站在他那一边。  
我慢慢地走出去，走进银白色的庭院，洛基沉默着看我锁门。我跟在他身后一步远的地方，一路无话。我猜他还在为我慌忙中脱口而出的话生气，但当壁画呈现在眼前，他轻念咒语解除结界，用浓黑的墨汁给索尔添上三根猫胡须后，他突然轻笑一声，用几乎只有他自己能听见的声音说：“我说了，是你自己要跟着我的。”  
他转过脸看着我，模糊的面庞隐约浮起笑来，彰显他心情并不坏。我还未来得及松一口气，他已递了画笔过来。  
“这是什么意思？”  
他冲索尔还未被涂抹的半边脸颊努嘴：“右半边是留给你的。”  
要是被发现，我大约会被直接扔出彩虹桥吧，但即便认清了事情的严重性，我也毫不犹豫、认认真真地为索尔添上了三根胡须，大约是因为洛基站在我身边，他就是有这样的力量，令人觉得只要他在，多可怕的事都不值一提。  
“就这样吗？”我看着他，他没回答，眼睛盯着奥丁的笑脸，轻轻哼了一声。  
远处有稀疏的脚步声，巡夜的卫兵举着灯在精心修剪过的花丛中穿行。洛基和我对视一眼，心照不宣地弓起背，踏着夜色藏进灌木丛后。卫兵哼着不知名的小调，脚步轻快地走过，火光被枝条裁成碎块落在我们脸上，我看着洛基忽明忽暗的眼睛一时出神，他冲我笑了笑。  
直到四周恢复寂静，我才意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。我们沉默着，慢吞吞地原路返回。走到画室门口，在我进门之前他突然扯了扯我的衣袖。他半眯着眼睛，又恢复到今天下午那副不屑一顾的神气：“如果你把今天晚上的事告诉别人……”  
“我不会说的。”  
“别打断我。”他挥挥手，像在驱赶一只苍蝇：“你要是敢说出去，我一定会让你后悔。”  
围绕着他的那道界限又出现了，此刻他不再是夜色中为恶作剧微笑的洛基，而是阿斯加德的王子。我点点头，没有说什么。尽管此刻他板着脸，眉间的褶皱严肃而冷漠，但不知道为什么，我总觉得他不会真的实践那条可怕的承诺。  
3  
那天之后，我和洛基见面的次数越来越多。他来找我从来不需要任何理由，只有窗外莫名的猫叫或是不断打在窗沿上的小石子。有些时候，他会直接推门进来，用午睡刚醒过来的语调懒洋洋地喊劳瑞尔。看到他，我就知道又有麻烦找上门了，但烦恼里隐含着雀跃，好像点燃烟花后捂着耳朵跑开的那一秒，既期待花火炸开的绚丽，又害怕火星子会烧到自己身上。  
大多数时候洛基只是拉我一起去实践他早就安排好的计划。比如说，把索尔的历史课本划花，欣赏他上课时打开书本那一瞬间的表情。又或者，把索尔用来练习战斗的木棍锯开再用胶水粘好，于是他在与人对战时就会被轻易打败。在这些大大小小的事件中我扮演的角色，有时候是去引来别人的注意力，或者他去吸引注意我去偷东西，后者情况居多，理由用他的话来说就是：“我太引人注目了。”  
偶尔他也会什么都不做只是在画室待一会儿，自从洛基发现这个老旧的屋子是个不错的藏身之处后，他在惹上麻烦时就会跑到这儿来。画室里有个小储藏室，赫尔伯斯收拾出来本来是要给他自己睡午觉用，但他很少呆在这里，不知怎的最后这里就成了我的小型宿舍。洛基很嫌弃床铺发出的嘎吱响，但每次来，他都一脸理所应当的样子，皱起眉头一边听老旧弹簧的惨叫一边坐在被阳光晒暖的被单上。我通常不是在打扫卫生，就是练习绘画，其实做什么都差不多，他有一搭没一搭和我说话，我没法集中注意力。即便他什么都不做，我一样没法集中精神，他的存在本身就令人分心。  
有一天下午我难得无事可做，在书架上随便找了本书看，阳光很好，书很厚，我读着它眼皮就开始发沉。洛基突然推开门，大摇大摆地走进来坐好，半开的门外有卫兵零散的脚步声和话语。声音很嘈杂，我等了一会儿，直到寻找他的卫兵放弃这片区域后打算开口询问，但洛基抢先一步发话：“你在看什么？”  
他的语气有点急躁，似乎这个问句只是单纯为了阻止我发问而存在，但我还是认真回答道：“历史。”  
“与历史有关的？”  
“书名就叫历史。”  
他翻了翻眼睛，冷哼一声：“历史这种东西，赢家想怎么说都可以，有什么好看的？”  
“是没什么意思，”我耸了耸肩：“所以我看困了。”  
他目光在画室里转了一圈，又望向窗外，确定不会被人发现后，他的表情放松许多。他冲我招手，我走过去：“怎么了？”  
“给你看个有意思的东西。”他微微一笑，我很熟悉这样的笑容，每次他捉弄完索尔就会露出那种笑。洛基把手伸向口袋，接着像变戏法那样掏出一个大小根本不可能塞进口袋的酒瓶。他一向喜欢魔法，也喜欢教人在不经意间大吃一惊，虽然见识过好几次，我依然瞪大眼睛。他看见我的表情，笑得更得意了。  
“这就是卫兵找你的原因？”  
他皱了皱鼻子：“那些家伙啊。”他的语气很轻蔑，像在讨论衣服上的虱子。  
“发生了什么事？”  
他没回答，自顾自拔掉瓶塞，陈酿的香气从狭长的瓶口幽幽地飘出来，很快充满整个房间。他从抽屉里拿出个小茶杯，用袖子擦掉杯口的灰尘，倒了一点澄黄的酒水进去。喝掉一小杯后，他微微眯起眼睛，像只被太阳晒得犯困的猫一样轻轻呼出一口气，露出心满意足的表情。  
“你也喝一点。”他指着我的茶杯下命令。还剩一半的茶水已经冷掉，茶叶的浮末在水面打转，我倒掉茶水，喝下小半杯酒，先是觉得从喉咙到胃滚过一团火，接着奇怪的感觉浮上来，整个脑袋似乎在天上打转，但我意识还算清醒，至少我是这么以为的。  
“这是索尔的酒。”他突然毫无征兆地开始坦白。  
“索尔的……酒？”我的反应有点慢，只能重复他的话，听上去很傻。  
“父亲在他出生时就酿好的，一直存在酒库里。”他的笑消失了，眉头越蹙越深：“只等他第一次从战场胜利归来，就为他开这瓶酒。”  
“今天打开吗？”  
他偏过头瞥了我一眼，太阳已经西斜，日光也从亮白转成暖黄色，他的侧脸在晦暗不明的光线中如同油画。我突然想起今天赫尔伯斯说他要参加索尔王子的庆功宴，这也是我能早早坐在椅子上打瞌睡的原因。庆功宴要持续三天，从早上开始就有的歌舞声一直未断，筵席如流水般绵长，这些零碎的消息开始拼凑起来，成为一副线条纷乱的抽象画。  
“你生气了。”其实我不想说他在生气，只是找不到更好的形容词。他看着我，慢慢地摇头，面容有一瞬间的扭曲：“我从来都没有。”  
“没有什么？”  
他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，液体碰撞在瓶中发出闷响：“难道我不配上战场？还是所有人都觉得我不可能赢？”  
我张了张嘴又闭上，他太聪明，不管说什么安慰的话都是徒劳。我走过去，挨着他坐下，眼睛看着窗外昏黄的天空。太阳已落下大半，星星隐约浮现，从窗口吹进来的风暖和干燥。洛基又喝了小半杯，烈酒的火焰在眼睛里燃烧。他的眼神令我感到不安，我小心地碰了碰他的胳膊：“你打算怎么办？”  
他笑起来：“让他们永远也找不到这个怎么样？”  
“有什么地方是不会被发现的？”  
“我有个主意。”他转了转眼珠，看向我的目光渐渐平和：“你要一起去吗？”  
这是洛基第一次征求我的意见，我的表情大概很惊讶，因为他挑了挑眉便别过脸去不再看我。天色完全暗下来，风也变冷了，我再次感受到他身边的界限正在消失，我和他，正站在一块只属于我们的陆地上，远远望着对面的那些人，试图伸手去抓住一些不属于我们的东西。我点了点头，决定继续这场疯狂而荒唐的冒险。  
我们在月光下穿行，忽远忽近的喧哗在空气中流动，金杯相碰、恭贺祝辞和模糊不清的笑声与纷乱的灯光揉在一起，构成一幅喜悦的图景。洛基和我站在大厅外树丛的阴影下，他瞪着酒席上喝得步伐不稳的战士，声音里有压抑的兴奋：“我们把里面的酒倒掉，换成辣椒水然后再放回去。”  
“索尔会发现的。”  
“他已经醉得不省人事啦。”  
我耸了耸肩，按他说的做。酒水从瓶口流出来落到泥土里，半透明的水流在灯光下闪闪发光。我扮作侍女模样，走过醉醺醺的人群，放下装满水的酒瓶后快速跑开了。  
“来看看吧。”他冲我眨了眨眼，颇为期待地看向索尔。索尔打了个酒嗝，醉眼朦胧地向酒瓶伸手，我不自觉地屏住呼吸。  
预想中的场景并没有出现，弗丽嘉走到索尔身边，带着柔和的微笑拍开他的手：“你今天喝得够多了。”  
索尔咧着嘴笑起来：“我没事的，母亲。”  
弗丽嘉微微一笑，手指拂过索尔凌乱的金发：“我只想告诉你，我为你骄傲，孩子。”  
隔着一大群醉汉和长长的餐桌，我仍能感受到他们母子间洋溢的温情。我看向洛基，他眼中的期待熄灭了，整个人陷在阴影里。弗丽嘉的话，他们的对视，这整个场景似乎是一把尖锐的刀，刺中他的脊背，抽走全部力气。他面无表情，但灯火倒映在他眼底，忽明忽暗仿佛涌动的泪水。  
“洛基。”我直呼他的名字：“走吧。”  
他转过头，挤出一个嘲讽的微笑，声音却很空洞：“去哪儿？”  
“你没什么想去的地方吗？”  
“我没有地方可去。”  
我做了个深呼吸，鼓起勇气说：“回画室吧。”  
他没有回答，只是默默转身离开。我们背对着灯火通明的宫殿缓慢前行，离歌舞升平越来越远。看着他的背影，有一瞬间我意识到他并不真的恨索尔，至少不像他表现出来的那么恨。在讥讽、刻薄与愤世嫉俗的外表下，仍潜藏着被爱的渴望。  
酒精的作用还未消散，我不自觉把脑子里想的话说出口：“你不是真的讨厌索尔。”  
他沉默着，步伐缓慢，脚步声很轻。过了一会儿他背对着我说：“你希望索尔成为九界之王吗？”  
“没有什么希望不希望的。”明知他看不见，我还是摇了摇头：“对我来说谁统治阿斯加德都一样。”  
“是吗。”他沉默一会儿，慢吞吞地说：“如果是我成为阿斯加德的王呢？”  
“我觉得挺好的。”  
他停下脚步，回头看着我，神情隐匿在夜晚中，我只能看清他似笑非笑的嘴角：“挺好的？”  
“你打算把所有人都关起来做免费苦役，然后搜刮全城的黄金给自己造金宫殿？”  
“暂时没这个打算。”  
“那就没什么问题了。”  
“发动战争呢？”  
“以前又不是没有过。”我看着他：“你真的不看历史吗？”  
他笑起来，眼神不再空洞，我也笑了。风一阵又一阵吹过面颊，到了画室，酒力消退后我渐渐恢复冷静，小声说道：“你没必要把我刚才的话当真。”  
“为什么？”  
“你知道我完全不懂这些，我的看法并不重要。”  
“我觉得挺重要的。”他说话的时候表情很平静，像在说一件理所当然的事。也许是听错了，我想，也许着整个夜晚都是我的臆想。心跳在胸口凝结，一下又一下撞到耳膜。他的脸在烛光中晦暗不明，是不必靠近也能看清脸庞的距离，我没有走过去，只是鹦鹉学舌般重复着：“很重要吗？”  
一半的我希望他能笑一笑就忽略过去，或者用以往捉弄人的语调说我听错了，另一半却希望他说这是真的。他没有笑，只是微微侧着头，一缕黑色的头发掉下来落在眼角，他眨了眨眼睛，听凭风将发丝掠到一边去。  
“对我来说，是的。”  
4  
洛基消失两年后，我来到纽约。  
这是我第一次来到这个城市，纽约的样子和电影里差不多，但又有微妙的不同，就像画像与真人的区别。街上永远都有不断来往、面无表情的行人，马路上挤满车辆，空气中都是汽车尾气的味道，此起彼伏的喇叭声为气氛增添焦灼的情绪。  
我去了曾经的复仇者大厦，没有进入许可，我也并不是真想进去，只在楼下抬头望着高耸入云的屋顶。大厦的玻璃墙面反着刺目的光芒，仿佛整个纽约的灯塔。我仰着头，脖子开始发酸，在视线无法触及的顶端，洛基曾站在那里谋划着如何毁灭这个世界。  
在真正踏足地球之前，我对这个世界的所有了解全部来自洛基。他提起这里，总是没多少好话，地球人粗陋、肤浅，热衷于自相残杀，脆弱得近乎蝼蚁：“你能相信吗，他们的寿命只有几十年！真是渺小的生物。”  
我想象着自己几十年后的时光，继续画画，或许不必再当学徒，成为可以独立完成作品的宫廷画师，又或者还要再等上个几十年，漫长生命是一条看不到头的既定轨道，无法掌控也无力更改。  
“还好吧。”我摇了摇头：“不谈寿命长短，其他地方跟我们差别不大。”  
他瞪着我，一脸惊异：“你怎么会这么觉得？”  
“你是神，和我不同。我每天在这里重复同样的生活，几千年和几十年差别真的没那么大。”  
他眨了眨眼，随即露出笑容：“我想你刚才说的话证明了你期待冒险。”  
“是的。”我非常配合地点头，用戏剧里女主角为爱所困的腔调说：“你拯救了我不值一提的人生，王子殿下。”  
他被我唱戏般的腔调刺激到，龇牙咧嘴地抓起床头的枕头丢过来。他没砸中，于是我继续用深情的语气与他说话，重复着昨天晚上我们一起在剧场看的戏剧女主角的台词，每说完一句我们都要哈哈大笑，直到我再也没法憋住笑说完一整句，而他抱着肚子躺在床上毫无威严地命令我停下，关于地球人的讨论就此告一段落。  
现在，我站在这里，望着他的野心存在过的地方。过去的生活像清水里的沙子那样在脑海中浮沉，那种感觉再度袭来，我开始怀疑自己的人生漫长而不值一提，一个没有洛基·劳菲森的世界同宇宙中的其他世界并无任何不同。我不断地回忆是因为我一直在期待他出现，他会对我在地球这两年的生活说什么呢？我们建造新的房屋与村落，有些人去了城市。我不再画画，开始学习人类的工作技能。家里装了电视和电脑，我学会使用互联网，每分钟能打一百个字，每天晚上一边吃饭一边看特效师化妆大对决，喜欢在手机上玩养动物的小游戏。他会嘲笑我的平庸，还是什么都不说只是对我笑？  
我依然在期待他某天推门而入，坐在床铺上问我今天又在看什么古怪的书，将我拉入他的冒险中。在洛基与我讨论地球人的那天，话题最后走到完全不同的方向，受到我戏剧般的语气启发，他笑够了之后清了清嗓子，拿腔拿调地说：“本王子饿了，我们去厨房端盘鸡腿来。”  
“好的，王子殿下。”我微微欠身，捏起裙角跟在他后头。他突然停下脚步，我差点撞上，鼻尖离他的肩膀只有一个指尖的距离。他转过身，柔和地微笑，月光为他披上铠甲，他向我伸出手，像在等待公主的王子。  
我有点不确定：“呃，你是让我握着你的手吗？”  
“当然。”他点点头，笑容还在脸上：“你不是公主吗？”  
我反应过来他说的是戏剧，是我刚才一直在模仿的女主角，于是我笑起来，心安理得地握住他的手。如果这只是又一个属于洛基的游戏，那我就可以忽略牵手时的心跳。我们紧紧抓住彼此的手，走过头顶沙沙作响的树叶，走过金色的大门，踏上淡青色的石阶，天空中星星不断闪烁，此时此刻整个宫殿都是我们的舞台。我知道当厨房的大门打开，这段朦胧的剧情就会迎来终结，但在那个时候，洛基随时都可以开启下一个游戏，而我们也都以为自己拥有无穷无尽的时间。  
5  
我最后一次与洛基交谈，是在他被索尔从地球带回来之后。其实在他决定争夺王座之前，我们就很少见面了。没有正当的理由我无法随意闯进王子的寝宫，他偶尔来也不像以前那么柔和，整个人晦暗得如同一团墨，坐在床沿上看着窗外若有所思，叫人想问也无从开口。  
现在我会想，假如当时我问了，后来发生的事或许会有不同，但当时的我并没有足够的勇气。在索尔被流放到人间的那段时间，洛基不见踪影，而我正在为能成为独立画师昼夜不分地努力，连梦境中都能闻到水彩和油墨的气味。直到赫尔伯斯宣布我可以结束学徒生涯，我有了自己的画室，搬到新住所，看着灰尘在阳光中漂流，我才意识到自己还没告诉洛基我已经搬走，但那个时候他早已启程前往地球，我也就放弃同他联络的想法。  
弗丽嘉逝世后，我去牢房看他。被入侵者破坏的宫殿笼罩着不详的意味，守卫不在，牢房地上满是灰白色的碎石。我踩着砂砾，无视身边长得奇形怪状的囚犯对我嚎叫，径直走到洛基面前，隔着一道金色壁垒，我看见他坐在角落，受审时都一丝不乱的头发此刻却乱糟糟披散着。听见动静他向我看过来，一瞬间似乎又回到那个晚上，我没有地方可去，他的眼睛正在说这句话。  
“现在可不是冷嘲热讽的好时机。”  
“我从来都不会嘲讽你。”我看着他，金色的结界在我们之间荡漾着一圈圈微光，界限再度出现，他在离我很远的地方。  
“那你来是想做什么？”  
“不做什么，只是待在这里。”  
“因为失去母亲的破碎心灵需要被拯救？算了吧，劳瑞尔。”他挥了挥手，动作有些许无力。时断时续的惨叫从各个角落里冒出来，洛基的目光落在空中，茫然地盯着某个点。我想告诉他新画室里飞舞的灰尘，睡梦中的调色盘，城墙倒塌时疯狂跳动的心脏。很久很久以前，我还想告诉他相视一笑时的心动和牵手时乱掉节奏的呼吸。但我什么都没说，时间静默无声地走过，守卫的身影在走廊尽头浮现，我已然失去时机。  
“我搬家了。”我看着他的眼睛：“新画室就在庭院旁边，离那幅壁画很近。”  
他动了动嘴唇，似乎要问是哪幅壁画，随即反应过来我说的是初次交谈时他试图破坏的那幅。他笑了一下，很短暂，眼神却没那么冷了：“那幅画还在吗？我还以为宫墙塌得差不多了。”  
“还在。”  
“真可惜，我一直都不喜欢那幅画。”  
“加了猫胡子还挺可爱的。”  
这次他的笑意明显了一些，但也只是一瞬。守卫越走越近，我不想被发现，转身向出口走去。  
“劳瑞尔。”  
我回头望向他，等待着。  
“我会去找你的。”他目光游移不定，绿色瞳孔泛起涟漪：“还有，我大概……”  
“什么？”  
守卫走得很近了，我慢慢地后退，眼睛仍牢牢盯着洛基，但他只是动了动嘴唇，没有发出任何声音，口型描绘了一个简短的句子，我一时愣在原地，任由守卫拽住胳膊赶我出去。  
“你……说什么？”我结结巴巴地试图确认，但他突然恢复到往日的模样，伫立在结界前，穿戴整齐高傲冷漠。下一刻我就明白过来这是他的伪装，一个他最擅长的幻像，真正的他此刻大约还坐在角落里。  
我望着他冷静的侧脸，幻像隔绝掉落魄和心碎，此刻他冷漠地注视着这个世界，似乎任何人和事都不能伤到他分毫。守卫拽着我，他在我的视野中越来越远，幻像凝视着对面被炸开的牢房，不知道真正的他是否在看我。直到走出大门，突然的阳光令我眯起眼睛，而思绪依旧困在那句无声的话中，试图弄明白洛基说了什么，试图确认自己的猜测是真的。  
我始终没能得到答案，而这就是他留给我的最后记忆。  
6  
在离开纽约的火车上，我做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里我又回到阿斯加德的牢狱，白色的台阶金色的结界，奇形怪状的囚犯还在嘶吼。洛基站在我面前，我们之间隔了一道薄薄的结界，他的眼睛染上几分金光。他头发梳得很整齐，西装革履面带微笑，不像是呆在狱中，反倒像要登上王位。我想跟他说话，但我知道这是梦，不愿做任何动作令自己清醒，所以我一动不动，只等着看梦境会如何延续下去。  
他笑了笑，不带任何消极情绪，仿佛只是单纯因为看见我而高兴。周围一切渐渐虚化，如同泅水的字迹一般模糊开，只残留一片灰白的颜色。在这混乱不清的画面中只剩下我们两人，他向我走来，穿过金色的结界站在我面前。  
“劳瑞尔。”  
我没有说话，继续等待着。我有预感，这次能得到答案。  
他像是能听见我心底的声音，笑着凑近给了一个很轻的拥抱。他个子很高，肩膀占据我的视野，胳膊没有收紧，在我们之间留了一点空隙，仿佛我是个贴了易碎标签的瓷器。他说话的时候，气息卷到我耳边带起几缕发丝。他的声音很轻柔，但也很清晰。  
“我大概是喜欢你的。”  
我想回应他，但到站的提示音响起，梦境四分五裂，所有颜色都变成黑白。我闭着眼睛，耳廓残存微热的感觉，他的话语尾音还未消散。这感觉太过真实，令我心底生出几分微薄的希冀，或许这次，漫长的恶作剧终于结束，他会带着得意的笑出现在我面前。  
睁开双眼，空荡的车厢在我眼前摊开，散发出空虚的气息。四周空无一人，我看向窗外，新月在空中挽成一抹弧度，对着大地温柔地微笑。

-End-


End file.
